To Make Her Love Me
by virushunter981
Summary: It all started with a prayer..." Jeremy and Ulrich go thinking in the woods. Oneshot Songfic JxA, YxU


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, To Make Her Love Me by Rascal Flatts, or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the characters.

A/N: This story happens during the spring, two months after Xana was destroyed…

**To Make Her Love Me**

Jeremy was doing his homework, or at least trying to. He couldn't stop thinking about Aelita. Day and night, her beauty captured his heart and he couldn't help himself. _'I need to think about this,' _Jeremy sat up and left his room.

Soon enough, he found himself wandering through the park. _'I never noticed how beautiful this place was when we had to fight Xana. Almost as beautiful as Aelita…'_

_**You waved your hand and it was done,**_

_**Said let it be and there it was:**_

_**A mountain, so high, it broke through the sky,**_

_**A canyon, so deep, can bring a man to his knees…**_

Jeremy was confused to say the least. He was never a religious man, but he knelt down and prayed to God out loud:

_**I've seen what you can do,**_

_**I've seen you work miracles,**_

_**Hopeless dreams come true,**_

_**You made the heavens and the stars,**_

_**Everything,**_

_**Come on, how hard**_

_**Could it be to make her love me?**_

**Scene change**

Ulrich was bashing his head against the wall. "WHY CAN'T I EVER SAY WHAT I WANT TO SAY TO HER?!" he screamed.

"Come down, buddy!" Odd said calmly.

"I tried everything!" Ulrich was furious with himself.

"You'll get through this. I know it."

Ulrich looked at his best friend. "I hope you're right," he sighed. "I need to go to my tree. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

_**I said some things I shouldn't have,**_

_**Tried everything to win her back.**_

Ulrich had reached his favorite tree, the one that always had the power to calm him down. The view was spectacular, and the breeze caressed his face gently. _'I wish that was Yumi…' _Ulrich thought, taking note of the breeze. He remembered the times that he had gone to church with his family, praying to a God that he didn't even know existed. But he figured that now was the best time to pray. He went to his knees silently.

_**I'm human, I messed up,**_

_**Is she gone? Are we done?**_

_**Forgiveness, another chance,**_

_**That's all I want, it's in your hands…**_

_**I've seen what you can do,**_

_**I've seen you make miracles,**_

_**Hopeless dreams come true,**_

_**You made the heavens and the stars,**_

_**Everything,**_

_**Come on, how hard**_

_**Could it be to make her love me?**_

**Scene change**

"Jeremy?"

Her voice made Jeremy fall to the ground. Well, he was on his knees, but her voice made him go down entirely. "Aelita? What are you doing here?"

Aelita knelt down beside him. " I came over by your dorm, but you weren't there, so I thought you were at the factory. Then I found you here on my way."

"Oh." He got up. "Umm… How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." She smiled at him. "So is that how you really feel?"

"Yeah, ever since I first met you. I knew that you were perfect, and I didn't know how you'd react."

"Here's my reaction." She pulled Jeremy toward her and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jeremy, for the first few seconds, stayed still in shock. After that, he returned it with just as much passion. He put his hands around her waist. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck. When the need for air became too much for them, they parted.

"I love you, Aelita."

"I love you, too, Jeremy."

Then they leaned in for another kiss.

**Scene change**

Ulrich wondered about what he had just thought, and he feared that maybe god hadn't heard him. So he prayed even louder.

_**I've seen what you can do.**_

_**I've seen you make miracles,**_

_**Hopeless dreams come true,**_

_**You made the heavens and the stars,**_

_**Everything**_

_**Come on, how hard**_

_**Could it be to make her love me?**_

Suddenly, a twig snapped from behind him. He suddenly got up and wheeled around faster that you can say "What just happened?" He found himself looking into the eyes of…

Yumi.

"Ah-" was about the only thing that he could manage saying at that point. His cheeks went from his usual skin tone to the deepest red that Yumi had ever seen on his face.

Ulrich noticed the tears in her eyes. "Why have you been crying?"

"The second after you walked away, I regretted what I said immediately. I ran home, crying for about an hour. Then I came here to calm myself down, and I found you here."

"I wished that I could take back every word that I had said there." They stood there for a few moments, until Ulrich said, "How much of that did—"

"I heard everything. And, quite frankly, it's not too hard, I must say."

It took Ulrich a while before he realized what she was talking about, and by that time, he had come so close to her face that he could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes. Then their lips met. It was one of the most—scratch that—THE most amazing sensation that they had every felt before. They stood there for several minutes, breaking away every minute or so for a quick breathe of air.

"Feel better?" Ulrich asked Yumi. Then the thought got to his mind. _His_ Yumi.

"Much."

_**To make her love me,**_

**The next day in the cafeteria**:

Aelita and Jeremy walked in the cafeteria hand-in-hand. Five minutes later, so did Ulrich and Yumi.

"All right, what happened between you four last night?" Odd asked.

The four of them looked at each other, then finally said, "It all started with a prayer…"

_**To make her love me…**_

**A/N: Well, that's a short little songfic I just thought up. Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!**


End file.
